The Second Button
by ZareEraz
Summary: Fem!Watanuki/Doumeki. Watanuki and Doumeki have just graduated high school and she's waiting for her boyfriend so they can go to Yuko's shop to celebrate...but Doumeki's late and Watanuki gets ticked while waiting for him. When Doumeki shows up, all his uniform buttons are missing and Watanuki is pissed about it! One shot, fluff.


A/N: ZareEraz here! I know this is a little late for any graduations (Japan's school year ends in late March and the US and other countries summer vacations have already started) but since I just graduated college a little while ago schools are out, graduation has been on my mind. So, I made a little DouWata fic for you guys!

Now, some explanation: in Japan, boys wear a uniform called a gakuran or a tsume-eri that are derived from French Army uniforms. These are the uniforms that Doumeki and Watanuki both wear in the manga and anime. The second button on the boy's uniform is usually given to the girl he's in love with, since the second button is closest to the heart and is said to contain all the emotions from all three years attendance at school. When the boy gives the button away, it's thought to be a confession of love, unless of course he gives it to the girl who already knows he likes her or the girl he's dating. This practice is thought to have been made popular by a scene in a novel written by Taijun Takeda.

Enjoy! :3

The Second Button

"I can't believe I finally graduated!" Watanuki squealed, holding her diploma close to her chest. The ceremony had ended a little while ago and she had been talking with several off her classmates, cheerfully congratulating them. They all greeted and talked with her happily as well, conveying their congratulations. Even Wari came over and chatted with her for a bit, saying how he didn't really feel like a graduate and that the whole thing hadn't hit him yet. Watanuki on her part, agreed with everything he said, and gushed and twirled happily as they talked. But the conversation couldn't last forever and Wari needed to meet up with his family so they could celebrate. Watanuki waved him off with a smile, wishing that she could do the same…but she didn't haven' any family, so she was waiting for someone else. And he was taking forever to get to the front of the school.

"Okay, so I know our last names are really far apart alphabetically, but that jerk shouldn't be taking this long to get his ass out here." Watanuki grumbled, fiddling with the hem of her skirt. She bit her thumbnail, waiting for Doumeki to come out and meet her, but he was taking too damn long. "If he doesn't get out her fast I'm going to leave and eat his portion of dinner myself, even if I burst and fall over dead!" She declared, drawing the attention of several families walking by her as she struck a rmatic pose. She started tapping her foot after that, glaring at the doors to the school building and getting more and more impatient with her boyfriend. Finally, she gave up and started to stomp away.

"God! Why does he have to be so late!" She huffed. "I'm going!"

"Oi, Watanuki." A monotone voice called. Watanuki spun around ready to flay Doumeki's ass like a demon straight outta hell, but what she was stopped her dead in her tracks: he was wearing his uniform and had his own diploma just like her…but Doumeki's uniform was missing all of its buttons, every single one, and it was hanging open, exposing the shirt he wore underneath his uniform every day. _That means…_ The girl said to herself, _that he gave every one of them away to_ other _girls._ Her heart clenched at the thought of someone else getting Doumeki's uniform buttons…especially the second button on his left side. That's the button she'd wanted…but it seemed that some other girl had gotten it before her. But of course, she'd never admit that because of pride, but Doumeki just had to give it away anyway. What a bastard.

"You're late!" Watanuki growled, getting madder than she should have at the archer.

"I had something I needed to do." He replied coolly, not breaking a sweat at his girlfriend's wild temper.

"And what could that have possibly be?!" She snapped, unable to take her eyes off of his open uniform jacket. It was maddening! She kept theorizing who he could've given that button too and it was driving her nuts! It was ridiculous and she was justified to be mad at him and whichever girl got it! How inconsiderate that he didn't think of his girlfriend at a time like this. You don't just give out your second button willy-nilly when you've had a steady girlfriend for a year…but just because she was dating him didn't mean that other girls hadn't before they'd become friends…maybe one of them got his second button…

"Watanuki…what's wrong?" Doumeki asked, watching as the girl's eyebrows furrowed as she stared at him.

"I'm pissed because you're late! What were you doing?!" The seer snapped, her glare narrowing.

"Taking off my buttons." He said. _Of course, all the boys are doing that and obviously Doumeki got rid of all his…damn…_ Watanuki's face fell.

"You're an idiot." She grumbled, fisting her hands as she tried to keep from yelling at him again. _It's what everyone does at graduation…get over it if he didn't give you a single button. It's not like you care!_ She sighed, her ego prickling still. "Well, let's go. Yuko's waiting for us." Watanuki huffed, starting to turn.

"Was this what you were looking for?" Doumeki asked, grabbing her hand gently to stop her and turning it palm up. He placed something in her hand withdrew his fingers, letting Watanuki see what it was. It was a golden button, cleverly fastened to a chain. Her eyes widened, sucking in a breath in surprise and relief.

"Is this…?" She started, looking up at Doumeki.

"My second button." He answered, pointing to his chest, right over his heart. "Right here. It's always been yours." Watanuki smiled, slipping on the necklace happily, her previous mood evaporating when she knew she was the one who got his second button over some other girl. It was sweet. But…there was something else bothering her now.

"Where are all your other buttons?" She asked suspiciously, eyeing his button-less uniform with an evil eye. Doumeki watched her sweat and stress about the seven other girls who got buttons before pulling something out of his pocket and holding it up.

"I made you a bracelet." He said, holding up a much smaller chain pinched in between both his index fingers and thumbs. Watanuki sweatdropped as he revealed the location of the rest of his buttons…all seven of them.

"No way am I wearing that thing!" She rolled her eyes.

"But this one has the bottom row of buttons." Doumeki explained, dropping one end of the bracelet and pointing. "They were the ones closest to my di-"

"Do you have to ruin everything?!" Watanuki wailed, wondering why her boyfriend was such a pervert sometimes. She stomped her foot and grabbed Doumeki's hand, dragging him from the school yard. "Yuko's waiting for us! She'll want dinner soon and lots of sake for celebrating so we need to get there!"

"Hm." Doumeki replied, letting himself be dragged. A few of the girls still hanging around the school yard giggled at the pair, and rolled their eyes, used the antics of Watanuki and wondering how they ever started dating. "I want sake too."

"Shut up!"

But no matter how peeved she sounded on the outside, Watanuki could feel the almost insubstantial weight of Doumeki's button bouncing against her chest as she walked, that simple object making her smile all the way to Yuko's shop.

End

A/N: And there you go! I hope you liked it and I'll see you all later! :3


End file.
